


Sleepless Nights

by LaurCor98



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurCor98/pseuds/LaurCor98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a serious car accident, Flare, the only female on the team, is now in a comatose state. This brings impact on the RED team dramatically. Especially Scout and Spy. Will this be forever? </p><p>(WARNING: This DOES have an Oc/Canon character pairing between two characters. Please do not post hateful comments on my work. thank you.)</p><p>(Also, this takes place in the late 80's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It felt like hours. Years. Decades. Centuries. The surgery should've been done by now. The nine men wait outside as the doctors and nurses worked and worked on the young girl.

If it wasn't for that stupid drunk driver none of them would be anxiously waiting in that cold hospital. Some men fell asleep, some men were wide awake. There was one young boy pacing back and forth down the hallway, breathing at a fast pace, almost in hysteria.

"Cmon cmon cmon..." He pants, "what's taking so damn long?!"

"Surgery takes a long time, Scout. Don't worry. She'll probably be ok." The Engineer tried to comfort the frantic man child. 

"Probably, hard hat! Probably! She's probably dead! She's probably a corpse and they won't come out to say anything!" Scout was now close to passing out from panic.

"Doc why don't you go in there and help her?!" 

Medic shakes his head in shame.

"Zey won't let me in. Apparently I'm not a professional..." The doctor pouts like a child who woke up grumpy.

The boy starts bashing his head against the wall before Spy stops him and slaps him senseless.

"Get a hold of yourself, boy! She will be ok! Calm down!"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! THEY'RE DOING SHIT TO MY GIRL!"

"But they aren't just going to let her die are they? They're trying!"

Another hour went by, and a nurse comes out, shaking her head.

"We've taken all the glass and other parts removed from her body, and stitched all her wounds. But sadly she's going to be in a comatose state for who knows how long. I'm sorry."

Everyone's face looked agonizing. Soldier takes off his helmet in respect and drops the half eating burger from his lap, stands up and bows. 

"She was a great lass," Demo almost choked up, "so, where is she now? Can we go see her?"

"Right this way." The nurse leads the nine men to her hospital room, where she lay, IV connected to her, oxygen mask over her mouth and nose, heart monitor steady, head shaven, and just... Her body. In that bed. Still. And lifeless.

Scout ran to her side and held her hand, trying to get a response.

"Flare.. Flare! Flare! Wake up please! Flare!" He yelled and yelled, until he finally broke down in tears, sobbing by her side. Spy walked forward and hugged him close. The others joined in as the nurse leaves to give them all private time.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 5:30 AM, and Scout was the only one awake. All he did was stare and frown at his poorly conditioned girlfriend. And knowing the driver was being cared for in the same hospital made him feel even worse. Angry and heartbroken, he walked outside the room and sat against the wall, looking down. If he knew the drivers name he'd find his room and kill him in an instant, but he can't get in that trouble. Not while his girlfriend is in a deep sleep and can't be there for him.

He went back into the room and felt something was missing. Something was. Someone was. He was too tired to figure it out at the moment. He fell asleep sitting on couch the nurses brought in next to Flare's bed.

While the eight men slumbered, one of them was walking through the halls, cloaked. Spy was searching floor to floor for that damn driver that almost cost his niece's life. When he finally found the man's room, he felt no remorse for the next move he was going to do. He grabbed a pillow and with no hesitation put it over the driver's head. The pillowed covered the muffled screams as the guy tried to get Spy's force off of him. But soon enough his body went limp. Spy cleaned up the mess to make it look like he died in his sleep, and walked back to Flare's room.

When he entered and saw everyone sleeping, he crept around them and sat next to Flare, and kissed her hand in respect. 

"C'est bon..." He muttered. He looked out the window and saw how the sun was peeking halfway. The orange sky brought a smile to his face. It was the same orange sky he'd see on his way to see her and her family. The same orange sky he'd encounter when Flare's brother lashed out and tried to attack while the sun was setting. The same orange sky he saw when he was driving high speeds to the hospital yesterday, only to see Flare getting carried away to the ER...

This brought a tear to his eye. He wiped his face and decided to go out to get a cup of water from the water cooler outside the room. He stood against the wall and drank slowly. He was incredibly tired. His mind was everywhere at once. He could not think straight. He was worried about Flare, worried about the team. But, he was most worried about Scout. How painful is it seeing your loved one covered in glass and splinters all because of a person who didn't know when to be responsible on the road? This made him lightheaded. He walked outside the hospital to smoke a quick cigarette before going back inside. 

When he arrived back, one person was awake and was watching the clock tick away, like it was mesmerizing. 

"Ah, Soldier," Spy whispered, "Slept well?"

Soldier nodded as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"It's early. Why are you up?" Soldier asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing to you, Soldier."

They heard someone else getting up and head off to the bathroom. A few minutes later Engineer walked out stretching and rubbing his eyes. 

Soldier leaped up and hugged him tight.

"Morning, Engie!" Soldier yelled. Spy shushed him quickly.

"Imbecile!" He whispered sharply, "people are still asleep."

Engineer chuckled and sighed.

"At least I'm not the only one up this morning. How long have you been up, Spy?"

He needed to fib. If he told him he was up before six he'd knew he'd soon come out to saying he killed the driver in that time before coming back.

"About fifteen minutes ago." He rushed out. 

"Solly what about you?"

"Five minutes ago."

Engineer sighed, but the sigh was more gloomy than blissful.

"It's gonna be a while for the other six to wake up..."


	3. Chapter 3

As time went by, the others started waking up and walking around. The only one who was still in a deep sleep was Scout. He must've been really exhausted. Spy walked out and asked a nurse for a spare blanket to keep Scout warm and cozy. The minutes went by, slow and steady. The cafeteria opened and the boys went to get food.

Being the last in the line, Soldier was tapping his foot, getting impatient.

"C'mon maggots, get food faster! I'm starving!"

The man started pouting as the others stalled. When he finally got to his turn, he looked at the menu, and looked confused  
"Do you guys have any hamburgers?" He asked. The lady shook her head.

"The specials today are chowder and crackers, turkey and cheese sandwiches, and grilled cheese. Take your pick."

"I demand a hamburger on my tray! I need my meats inside a bun with lettuce, tomato, onions and pickles! That's an order!"

"Sir, if you kept acting up we're gonna ask you to leave." 

He pouted once again and finally got a bowl of chowder with crackers before heading back to Flare's room.

Everyone ate and kept a conversation quietly going as Scout was still slumbering. Spy sat in the corner quietly and ate his meal as the others enjoyed each other's company. Spy felt... Empty all of a sudden. Like something was taken out of his heart and just left a gap behind. Medic noticed before anybody Spy wasn't feeling well.

"Spy? Are you ok? You zeem to look a bit.. Down." 

Spy didn't look at him.

"I'm fine." He lied. He knew he lied. He just didn't wanna accept the truth that he's in a depressing state.

"You sure, Spy?" Engineer joined in.

"Yes I'm fine." 

"Spy don't seem fine. Tell us why you're sad." Heavy wasn't joking around. 

Spy let out a big sigh and looked at the men as they looked back.

"Do you not realize there is a poor girl in a comatose state? Do you not notice she is suffering and now cannot wake up? Do you men not care?"

They all looked at each other and frowned.

"We do care, mate. We care so damn much about the situation." Sniper took off his hat and scratched his head, "it's just that.. We don't know how to react. This is all new to us.. If you knew how hard it is to try not to cry-"

"Real men cry. Real men can realize the situation and actually let out their emotions instead of bottling it in. Let it out, damn you."

Sniper stared at Spy, and Spy stared back.

"If any of you really cared, you wouldn't keep your sadness and grief hidden." Spy walked out.

The New Zealander did not know what to say, all he did was sniffle, and finally let out his tears he kept in for so long. The others did the same.

Finally, after hours of sleep, Scout finally woke up to see all the men hugging each other and comforting one another as they all cried. 

But no sign of Spy.

The boy sat up and rubbed his head and stretched.

"Morning..." He sighed.

Engie put on his helmet and stood up.

"Morning, Scout." He said. "How did you sleep?"

It was unusual seeing Engineer without his googles on, sniffling and wiping tears off his face.

"Good, I guess..."

"C'mere wee lad," Demo opened up his arms. Scout got up and hugged him, as the others gathered, soon staring at Flare, who was fast asleep. 

How long will she be this way?


	4. Chapter 4

Visiting hours were almost over and the mercs were getting ready to pack up and leave. Scout on the other hand did not want to leave. He'd put up a fight to stay to watch his girl by his side.

"I'm staying. You can't tell me otherwise." He strictly said to a nurse.

"I know you would like to stay, sir. But visiting hours are over." This made Scout angry.

"Listen lady, I am not moving for anybody. I'm staying right where I am." He gave her a dirty look. She sighed.

"Don't argue with me, ok? You can come back tomorrow."

Scout was now even more angry and irritated. Before he can say another word Medic put his finger over his lips and shushed him. God he wanted to rip his hand clean off right then and there. Scout pushed him away and walked out to Sniper's van where he waited, kicking and throwing what he could because of his hissy fit.

Visit tomorrow. Screw that crap. Screw that nurse. Screw that hospital he thought to himself. He sank down into the passengers seat, arms crossed, looking like he's about to blow a fuse like a sticky bomb waiting to detonate.

Sniper got into the drivers seat to look behind him and see the chaos Scout made in the back.

"Hoi, what the bloody hell did you do?!"

Scout didn't pay attention to Sniper's bickering and yelling.

"- now I gotta clean this damn mess! Why'd you do it lad?"

Scout mumbled something.

"Wot? C'mon don't speak Pyro on me." 

Scout looked at him. He looked broken and tired.

"Stupid nurses won't let me stay... Sorry about your van." He looked back down and hid his face with his hat.

"Bah, you know hospital rules are a bunch of baloney. We will come back first thing in the morning."

"No. You're dropping me off and I'm staying. You guys got jobs to do."

Sniper looked at him.

"Lad, Flare's a part of our team. We can't just battle while she wastes away-"

"Sniper you don't understand. Redmond would probably have you guys fired and probably kill you. It's best you guys stay back at the base while I see her."

He was right. If Redmond noticed they'd been skipping missions he'd probably lay them off and shoot them all dead.

Sniper didn't say a word and started the car to get it warmed up and the AC on. It was hot outside.

Pyro and Demo came into the van and was shocked to see all the stuff all a mess.

"Don't ask." Sniper hissed in an instant.

The two in the back got comfortable and strapped in. Sniper was taking his van back to the base as Engie took his truck with Soldier, and the others took cabs.


	5. Chapter 5

The hospital was about an hour and a half away from the base, which means a long ride home for all of them. Spy was still not in sight. He might've went before anyone else. Scout rested his head with his hand and leaned against the window, still sunken into the seat. His hat was the only thing visible in the front view of the car's windshield.

Demo and Pyro made a conversation in the backseat as Sniper focused on driving. Behind them was Engie's truck along with the cab behind the truck with Heavy and Medic inside.

Sniper turned on the radio and flipped through the stations until he heard what he was looking for. He turned it up and it blasted "It's not Unusual," by Tom Jones.

"Mate! It's Tom Jones! You love him dontcha?" Sniper looked at Scout with a big smile as Scout looked back. The boy finally sat up and started singing along to the song, knowing every word. His voice was soothing, which was shocking to all of them.

"I didn't know you could sing, laddie!" Demo grinned. Scout blushed in embarrassment, not realizing he was singing along.

"W-what are ya talking about? My singing sucks..." He looked away, hiding his face again. 

Pyro nodded his head in agreement to Demo.

Sniper snickered, "You can keep going. It's quite nice. The songs almost over. Now's your chance." 

Scout thought for a second, and started singing, but very quietly.

"Louder!" Demo demanded. So he went a little louder. And louder. He soon burst out and sang at a very high volume. The song and his singing made him feel a bit better, he was slightly smiling.

Good sign.

When the song ended Sniper changed the radio to hear the news. What the four all heard was shocking.

"- the drunk driver, Adam Simons, was found dead in his bed this morning around 8:05 AM, doctors say he died in the middle of the night. While the victim, Flare-"

Scout changed the radio station but before he heard anything else. 

"That can't be good.." Sniper mutters.

Scout's blood boiled.

"It ain't good. It's fucking great. God fucking fantastic. Awesome knowing that scumbag is dead." Scout yelled.

Nobody said a word.

In the truck Soldier and Engineer heard it on the radio as well.

"That's just horrible... Sad the man died. He didn't really mean to hurt nobody..." Engineer said shaking his head.

"Good the maggots dead! He almost killed a part of the team! I feel no sympathy for that man. No sir." Soldier snickered. "Anyone who decides to drive on the road while in that state deserves all the pain they get, in my opinion."

Engineer sighed, "I guess we both have different opinions.." 

Soldier took one of Engineer's hands and held it. Engie smiled, still focused on the road.

In the cab behind them, Heavy and Medic were asleep as the driver listened in to the radio. Medic lied his head on Heavy's shoulder and they held each other close.

Back in Sniper's van, Pyro, Demo, and Sniper were all singing "99 bottles of beer on the wall." But Scout was too worked up again to join in. He was so frustrated. 

Who the hell cares if he's dead? Scout thought. I don't care. I'll never care. He took my life away from me in an instant. So why should I feel any remorse? Thank god he died before I had the chance to kill his ass. It would've been a lot worse on him...

"-you take one down and pass it around and now there's no bottles of beer on the wall!" The three ended the song with a woo and started laughing. Scout let out a small chuckle and that's it. Scout looked up and before he knew it, they were back at the base.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So, now the story will look at Spy's half of the story, and the Team's (mostly Scout)'s half of the story! You'll see where Spy is going soon enough

New Mexico to Massachusetts would take almost 2 days. Great. The French man was on the highway, just driving away. Driving out of the state, driving to see people who needed support in this situation. 

Flare's family was always not the richest, but not the poorest either, just poor enough. Gas money was getting more and more expensive for them to travel far. They needed to save as much money as they can for food and a decent small house to be cozy in.

"Bon Dieu... This'll be forever." He groaned. The dispute between him and Sniper in the hospital made him walk out without thinking. Before he could even get his mind back into reality, he's on the highway about to enter another state to take the journey to see Flare's family.

He must've been on the road for several hours, because the sun was starting to set. He remembers he left half past eight. First thing in the morning. Wonderful, just wonderful.

Sleep deprived and hungry, Spy decided to look for the nearest gas station to get a few snacks and a cup of coffee so he doesn't fall asleep on the road. He doesn't need another accident to affect his life. He found a gas station a half hour later and got what he needed.

"Dieu vous protège." He thanked the cashier as he walked out with a bag full of snacks and a large cup of joe with extra cream. 

This should hold him off before he stops to get real food.

\-----

Scout laid in bed, looking up the the ceiling. The bed seemed larger and with more space. It felt empty without having Flare on the other side laying next to him. 

He got up, took off everything but his boxers and flopped back into the cold bed. He turned to his side and curled into a fetal position. He took out a photo from under his pillow and just stared at it.

The photo was him and Flare on their one year anniversary. A carnival opened up in Tuefort a few weeks before and they decided to go that day. The rides were fun, the food was delicious, the circus was great to see, and the mazes were tricky but enjoyable. Spy took the picture of them together, and since then Scout keeps it close to him at night.

"No matter what happens," He said to the picture, "I'll never stop visiting you... You are my world. I am not going to stop loving you, even if you are probably never going to wake up. I love ya, Flare."

He shed a tear and sighed, kissing the photo and putting itback under the pillow. 

He started to close his eyes and soon enough fell asleep.

The others went to sleep shortly after Scout did. Tomorrow was probably gonna be a rough one.


	7. Chapter 7

"No! Come back!" Scout yelled as he was running towards Flare on a dark rainy day. But she kept running somehow faster than him, not looking back, not even bothering to slow down. Scout tripped on a rock and fell face first into a large puddle. When he looked up, Flare was gone.

"Flare?! Flare! Where are you?" He called out. Silence. He got up and began running once more. Now soaking wet, his shoes made a squeaky noise as his clothes were now too damp for him to run as fast. 

God knows how far he's gone by now, but he finally gets to a door. A door that opened before he even switched the handle. 

"Odd..." 

He walked inside to nothing but darkness. He couldn't see a thing. A little light was coming towards him. It got bigger, and bigger. It wasn't clear about what it was until he heard a honk. That was enough to tell him. He started running from the vehicle, but the car was now going full force. Scout couldn't find anywhere to hide. All he could do is run. When he finally looked behind him, the car was about to flatten him. The car hit him, and he woke up screaming at the top of his lungs.

It was just a nightmare. Scout was now sitting up, panting. His heart was going very fast from fright, as it if was übercharged and ready to fight. 

The door slammed open.

"WOT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" Sniper came rushing in startled, thinking Scout was getting brutally murdered and all. He was in a robe, and wore bunny slippers. 

"Sniper, relax. Jesus Christ you can't just do that," Scout groaned and rubbed his head. 

"Ah lad, don't bloody scare me like that! Nearly made me have a damn heart attack!" Sniper rubbed his temple in stress.

"Sorry. Nightmares. It's that simple. Go back to bed and leave me." Scout flopped to his side and covered his face with his blankets. Before Sniper can let a word out, Soldier came running in with his shovel, wailing and swinging.

"WHERE ARE THE MAGGOTS?! WE AREN'T RISKING LOSING ANOTHER MEMBER!"

"You dingus, he had a nightmare! Put that shovel down before I shove it in yer bloody arse!"

Soldier froze and dropped the shovel in spite of fear.

"There will be no shoving shovels up anyone's asses in my room!" Scout snapped.

"Alright! Alright! We're leaving. Try to go back to sleep, mate." Sniper let Soldier go first and closed the door on the way out.

Scout put a pillow over his head and growled. This was going to be the death of him. Is this some sort of karma? Did he do something wrong and this is how the world is gonna repay him? His girlfriend in a coma and night terrors? 

He wondered if Flare could hear him, or even dream. Does she miss him? Will she ever get to see him again? These thoughts ran through his mind a bit. Soon enough, he dozed back to sleep. He didn't dream this time, just darkness and silence. 

Sniper couldn't go back to sleep, so he wandered around the base, walking by everyone's rooms and his own. When he got to Spy's room, he looked for a bit at the door and sighed. Was he really going to take the chance of going in there? He opened it slightly to see if the French man was in there. But nothing.

"Oi, where could've he gone to?" Sniper asked to himself quietly. He felt like it was his fault Spy left yesterday, but he shouldn't worry about it too much. He had a gut feeling he'd finally come back. He could be wrong. 

"I miss ya, mate." He sighed, and closed the door again.


	8. Chapter 8

It has now been fifteen hours of Spy's journey, and he was so incredible tired. The coffee barely helped him and the snacks didn't fill him up enough. 

He was starving and tired. He needed to find a place to eat and a place to sleep. He pulled over to a diner a few minutes later and ordered his food with another coffee. 

One of the waitresses stared at him funny because of his mask, but he tried to ignored it. After she's been staring for a solid five minutes, he looked at her with the dirtiest look.

"Do you want a picture or something of my face, lady?" Spy asked unamused. The waitress got nervous of his intimidation and walked to the kitchen. He grumbled and put his head down on the table while he waited to eat. 

They sent out another waitress since the other one was frightened to serve Spy his food. 

"Thank you, madam." Spy said with gratitude. The lady nodded and went back to serving others. A few minutes later the same lady offered him a newspaper to read while he enjoyed his meal. He accepted it and started to read as he ate. 

While he was chewing on some pancake, one of the headlines made him stop midway and freeze. 

"Terrorist attack in Springfield Massachusetts caused a panic. Thirteen killed and seventy injured." 

Spy was in shock. That's where Flare's family lived. He finished eating quickly, payed the check, and was now on the road in a panic. He hopes they're ok. He hopes to god they are not harmed and safe. 

Another day to go before he gets there.

\----------

"LAD GET UP! LAD! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!" Demo was on Scout's bed shaking him and pushing him trying to get him to wake up. After a few minutes Scout finally opens his eyes and stares at the Scottish man, cringing from his alcohol drenched breath. 

"What is it? I'm trying to sleep." He muttered.

"It's not about you trying to sleep, the wee lass is trying to wake up!" The man yelled in excitement.

This caught Scout's attention immediately. He sat up quick and jumped out of bed. He was frantically getting his clothes on while falling over and rushing. He looked back at Demo with hope.

"PROGRESS, DEMO! PROGRESS!" Scout ran out his bedroom and looked around for Sniper to drive him to the hospital, but he was already waiting. 

"Get in!" Sniper yelled in a hurry. Scout ran to the car and jumped in through the window without even opening the door.

"You're lucky the windows were down." Sniper chuckled.

Scout was jumping in his seat now, excited to hear what the doctors were gonna say. Will she wake up soon? Is she gonna wake up now? Will she be able to recover faster? He needed to know!

When they got to the hospital he ran up the stairs not even taking the elevator to go to Flare's room. When he got there, he saw Flare laying in bed, getting some color back. He knew a miracle was happening. Or so he thought. 

A doctor came in to see Scout looking at his sleeping beauty.

"Are you Cliff Anderson?" The doctor asked, catching Scout's attention. It was so weird hearing someone calling him by his real name after so long.

"Yes that's me. How is she doc? Is she gonna recover? What's up with her?" Scout looked too excited, as the doctor had a different look in his eyes. The doctor put his hand on Scout's shoulder and sighed. This changed Scout's mood in seconds.

"Diagnoses shows her hands and feet have been twitching, either due to dreams or nightmares or some muscle spasms. Even tho she is now moving somewhat she is still in a critical condition. Chances are she will be asleep for the rest of her life..."

Rest of her life... Rest of her life... Rest of her life... Rest of her life... 

This echoed in Scout's mind. He felt his surroundings crumble as his heart felt like it stopped. He looked at Flare once more and he took her hand.

"I-I know she'll be ok.. I know she can wake up..."

"If she doesn't show anymore progress in a few weeks we will have no choice but to pull the plug. I'm sorry. I'll leave you to it."

And the doctor walked out.

 

Scout felt a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes. He was now having trouble breathing as well. He held Flare's hand softly as her fingers twitched. He noticed her eyelids were twitching as well. Was she trying to tell him something? 

"It's gonna be ok... I promise you.. You're gonna be alright." Scout sniffled before breaking down into tears.

Sniper ran in with a smile and that turned into a frown when he saw the situation.

"Ah mate... I'm sorry..." He sighed.

Scout tried to pull himself together and looked at Sniper with tears all over his face and snot coming out his nose. It was painful seeing a teammate like this. 

"T-they said if she doesn't show more signs i-in a few weeks they-they're gonna p-pull the plug. I can't let them do that!" Scout weeped.

Sniper shed a tear and pulled Scout into a hug.

"We all don't want her to go.. But if it happens, we will be here for you. We will stick together to help you get better... You're an awesome teammate, lad." Sniper patted his back as Scout let out more tears. They hugged for a really long time before letting go and heading back to the van.

"Goodbye Flare... I'll see you tomorrow..." Scout said as they drove away. He just wants things to get better.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now almost half past midnight and the highway was almost empty. The brightness of passing cars and street lights was the only thing that was visible that night.

Spy couldn't handle the radio as most channels talked about the Springfield bombings. The only thing he could hear now was his heart pounding like someone was banging on it like drums. 

His breathing was now rapid and heavy and his eyes were almost in tears. He was never in this much of a panic for as long as he can remember. He prays to god Flare's family did not get hurt or even killed. He was so panicked he forgot the definition of tired and replaced it with fear. His eyes started to water. He never thought he would be crying at this time. 

He pulled over to a 24/7 gas station and sat in the parking lot, not even looking up. He took his mask off and boom, tears came out, soon bursting out. The past few days finally caught up to him. Flare in a coma and now her family is probably dead.

His sobbing soon filled the whole car. He doesn't remember how long he was there or how much he cried, because eventually it made him pass out from exhaustion. 

He woke up about several hours later to see the sun peeking out. Dried droll was going down the side of his mouth as his eyes were crusty. He looked in the rear view mirror to see his face. He forgot he took off the mask.

He rubbed his eyes and fixed up his hair up a bit before getting out to fill the car with gas. When he got back in, he started the car up and got back on the road. He tried not to let the panic and fear get to him. It was hard. 

He sighed and tried to listen to the radio to keep him distracted from thoughts. Thank god not all the stations were talking about the terrorist attacks. Most were playing Tom Jones. 

Tom Jones, he thought, Scout's favorite artist...

Great. Now he's thinking about the boy. 50/50 chance he's alright. Now he's worried about him as well. Too many things to worry about. 

He groaned before changing the station to hear a radio show. It brought a few laughs and chuckles out of him. Even a crack of a smile. Maybe the car ride won't be so bad after all.  


\------

Scout did not get any sleep that night. The doctor's word drilled into his mind and it wouldn't let him close his eyes for more than two minutes. Other thoughts soon came in and it made him feel worse. He's never felt this way before.

He was in bed, naked, looking up at the ceiling. Usually when he can't sleep he'd take all his clothes off and it would help him, but not this time. Flare would usually join in with sleeping nude with him so their body heat would help them doze off quicker. Maybe since his bed was now empty and with nobody else beside him, it made even sleeping with himself all exposed hard to do.

He felt a breeze come in through the window and it sent shivers from head to toe. This sucked. He covered himself in blankets and his eyes were the only thing you could see.

He finally got up a half hour later to go to the bathroom, forgetting he was naked. He looked in the restroom mirror and looked at himself in disgust. He looked pale, with dark bags under his eyes. His hair was a mess and his lips were chapped.

"God, I look like a freakin' zombie," Scout muttered to himself as he ruffled his hair with his fingers. He smiled wide to look at his teeth and then groaned in disbelief. He looked horrible smiling as well. He thought he looked better frowning. He walked to the urinal to use it, still oblivious he's completely nude, and starts to go. He sighs in relief, he was holding it in all night. He flushed and started washing his hands when the door opened.

"AH! SCOUT! HAVE ZOME DECENCY, JA?!" Medic was shielding his eyes. Scout looked down and shrieked. He completely forgot.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll go put some clothes on, alright?"

The doctor groaned in irritation and disgust as he walked into a stall swearing and muttering in German. Scout ran out in embarrassment and rushed to his room, only to be seen by Heavy and Soldier. Soldier let out a laugh and Heavy slapped him on the back of his head. 

This was so humiliating. He slammed his door and locked it while he frantically searched for his casual clothing, changing fast and tripping over some things in his pigsty of a room. The last thing he put on was his hat before sitting on the bed and hiding his oh so red face in shame.  
A few minutes later Medic knocks on the door and opens it just a bit to look in.

"Scout?" He asked. Scout put his head up, looking very exhausted and cranky, but his face was still red.

"What is it?" He asked in a groggy voice. Medic entered the room more and looked at the boy.

"Just vanted to say sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to yell like zat. Just didn't expect you to be naked, or anyvone in the bathroom zhis early." Medic says, frowning. Scout smirked and stood up to pat the doctor's shoulder.

"It's alright, man. I'm sorry I was uh... Naked. I was so tired I forgot."

"You forgot you vere naked?" Medic raised a brow, "How much did you sleep last night?"

Scout sighed, "I didn't. I couldn't. I tried hard but I couldn't keep my eyes closed. Everything just sucks right now. I feel horrible."

"Ja... I understand..."

Scout looked up at medic with his dead eyes and asked, "What's wrong with me, doc? And be honest." 

Medic shrugged his shoulders. "You need to be specific on vat your feeling and I should be able to help."

"Well, I feel like my life is horrible, I'm always sad, I'm always tired but I can't sleep, and I just wanna stay in bed all day..."

This made the doctor look at him more seriously. He looked down before examining Scout's face very closely.

"Vat are you feeling like right now?" Medic asked, right in Scout's face. Scout could smell Medic's minty breath. Thank god he brushed his teeth.

"Uncomfortable because you're very close to my face."

"I mean mentally, dummkopf," Medic groaned in frustration.

"Well, I feel like dying. Sorry to say but it's true. I feel like getting on the highest cliff and just falling off." Scout was being brutally honest. 

"Hmm....." Medic's face looked concerned.

"What is it doc?" Scout looked nervous now.

"You might have depression."

Depression. Such an odd word, but it has a giant meaning. Scout let out a laugh, obviously nervous.

"You're joking, right? Depression is for sad people.."

"Zhe way you described your feelings and your suicidal zoughts confirm it."

Suicidal, another weird word with a big meaning. Scout was now breaking down even more. He never thought someone as energetic and confident as him would fall to this state. 

"A-are you sure doc- I mean I can have something else. Please anything but this..."

"I'm sorry. But I could be wrong. Ve vill zee how you manage in a few days. If nozing changes zen it confirms you could have it."

"But doc, you know me, Scout. I'm fast, I'm smart and I'm handsome," Medic looked at him funny.

"Even people like you can get depression. It'z not contagious but it's a mental illness. Anyvone can get it. I know someone who haz it. But I helped him everyday, and I still do. Ve are now very close."

Was he talking about...

"Heavy?" Scout blurted out. Medic chuckles.

"Ja, Heavy." He fixed his glasses, "he doesn't show any signs but when ve're alone he lets out all his feelings to me, and I help him feel better. We usually read and snuggle or even have-"

"I got it! I got it!"

"Right right, but anyvays, he's recovered a lot. Barely shows any signs anymore. He's really happy now." Medic smiles, then frowns again, before asking another giant question.

"Did you even notice Flare had it?"

Scout looked at him without saying a word.

"Flare? My Flare? She had it?" Scout asked.

"She probably hid it from you if you haven't guessed it by now... I told her not do. But she never listens..."

Scout clenched his fists.

"Don't you dare say she never listens!"

"Sorry sorry!" Medic sunk in fear. He didn't want Scout to break down or kill somebody. 

Scout groans in frustration and falls face first into his bed. You could hear muffled groaning coming from him. Medic sighed.

"Do you need to be alone?" Medic asks.

"Nah, you're good," Scout muffles, with his face still smothered into the bed. The doctor let out a laugh. Scout laughed too-well only a few chuckles and giggles before finally turning over to his face can be seen. His eyes started to wander and they finally closed.

He fell asleep with all his clothes on. Medic covered him with a blanket, closed all the blinds, turned off the light and walked out.

As Medic was walking down the hallway he saw Heavy waiting for him.

"Is tiny man ok?" The giant asked.

"Vell, not quite. He's showing signs of depression." Medic sighs. Heavy frowns.

"It can happen to anyone nowadays." A voice said. They looked around to see Engineer standing by the corner.

"How long were you standing there?" Heavy asked.

"Bout five seconds," Engie chuckled, "Scout has depression you say?"

"Ja, it seems so."

"Shame. Like I said, it can happen to anybody. But Scout? Last person I thought would fall to something like this." He shook his head.

"Vhat surprised me is that Flare hid her condition from him, like she vas scared."

"A lot of people hide it nowadays, doc. They don't want conflict on other people because of what they're feelin'. It's normal."

"Heavy has depression," the big man added, "but doktor has helped me. Helped me a lot." Heavy leaned in and kissed Medic on the cheek, "but now we help tiny man."

"Ja, if he does not get any better he vill need help on his problem. Depression isn't easy."

"You can say that again." Engineer chuckles, "Well, I'm off to get my equipment ready. We gotta get the Blu's Intel soon." Engineer waves goodbye and heads off. Heavy and Medic decide they have to ready up as well and hold hands as they head to get their weapons.

But Scout did nothing but sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Another day passes by and Spy finally enters Massachusetts. Only a little more ways to go to finally reach Springfield. 

Stopping for coffee wouldn't hurt him would it? He went to the nearest gas station and got a medium size cup of coffee and went back to driving.

He can't remember how many times he's drank coffee in the span of almost three days. All he knows is that he's getting sick of it.

He has not been to Massachusetts in about a few years, only to recruit Flare. The coffee was barely working. He was dozing off on the wheel. His eyes were getting soar from being open for so long. 

He turned on the radio to try to hear that radio show again to keep him amused as he drove along, but the radio station was all staticky and he could barely get a signal. 

He groaned in frustration and tried to adjust it but it wouldn't fix. He smacked the jukebox in irritation and continued driving with silence.

He heard a loud boom in the distance and it made him jolt awake. Was it another bombing? 

Turns out it was a storm in the distance and it was heading towards his direction. Spy sighed in relief as he focused back on the road. 

Soon enough it started to rain. The sky became grey and flashed and boomed. Spy was not the biggest fan of storms. He really wasn't fond of it. He thought rain was relaxing but thunderstorms bugged the hell out of him. 

"This is unnecessary," he mumbled. 

About a few hours later he finally saw the sign he was searching for.

"Welcome to Springfield."

He entered the town with a smile, but then the smile went away in a snap. He saw all the damage that has been done. Apartment buildings with ashes, broken cars, flowers and balloons for memorials, and buildings destroyed. 

His heart dropped in fear as he pulled right into a neighborhood. At the very end of the street, was a humble little sky blue home. Flare's home. 

He pulled into the driveway and ran out of the car, knocking on the front door frantically.

A dog started barking from the inside, scratching on the opposite side of the door and whining. The door opened and a German Shepard jumped on Spy, knocking him over. His face was being soaked with kisses from the mutt. 

"Sparky! Off!" A voice called out. A humble middle aged blonde woman was scolding the dog at the door. The dog ran back to the woman and Spy was panting in surprise. The lady gasped.

"Philipé?" She asked. 

Spy stood up and wiped his face, taking off his mask. He recollected himself before looking back at the woman. It was Flare's mother. He had no words to escape his mouth. Without hesitation he hugged her tight.

"Thank god you're ok." He said, still panting.

"Of course I'm ok!" She replied.

"But the bombing... It had me so worried..."

"Don't worry, we are all in tact and fine. Thankfully we were out of town." They let go and she stared at him, now concerned.

"Are you ok? You look very tired. Did you drive all the way here?" Spy nodded, looking down. How was he gonna tell her her own daughter is now in a coma? He rubbed his temple.

"Can we talk about it inside? I need to sit down." He asked. She nodded and let him in as Sparky followed. 

Spy collapsed on the couch and rubbed his face in stress. This was agonizing. 

"Do you need me to make you coffee?" Flare's mother replied as she walked to the kitchen to wash dishes.

"Oh believe me you have no idea how many cups I've had on the way here. I am good thanks." Spy chuckled.

He looked around and saw family portraits scattered in the living room. He felt his stomach flip over and his eyes watering. He needed to tell them sooner or later.

"Grace," Spy began, "I came here for a reason." 

"Oh?"

"The reason I came here is because... Is because..." He started to sniffle. Grace walked over and sat next to him.

"What is it, Philipé?" She was now worried. He looked at her, holding back his tears, and finally breaking down.

"It's Flare... She's in a coma."

Grace's face dropped, her skin went pale, her body now shaking.

"F-Flare? My.. My daughter?!"

Spy sighed, "Yes, Flare. A drunk driver crashed into her car..."

It went silent. Grace started to whimper and sniffle, soon grabbing Spy and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry..."

\-----

Scout opened his eyes and looked at the time.

3:16 PM.

He slept longer than he thought. He got up outta bed and straightened himself out to hear gunshots and explosions outside. 

They went to battle without him? With hesitation he grabbed his loudout and ran out. 

The team was trying to capture the intelligence, but the blu team was almost too close to the base. 

Red can't hold off much longer as the other team stampeded. Scout charged forward and started to shoot, taking out mercs left and right. Everyone was relieved he came out in time. 

"Go go go!" Demo yelled as he covered Scout when the two headed to the blu base. The others stayed to defend.

"Are ya sure you wanna come with me to get the briefcase?" Scout asked, concerned.

"Relax, laddie! I got eyelander to protect us!" Demo exclaimed as he took out the sword and winked at him. 

Scout smirked as they ran towards the base. Scout took out his Bonk energy drink, and chugged it. He boosted deeper into the base as Demo decapitated left and right. 

"Un-freaking-touchable!" Scout laughed as he got closer to the briefcase. 

He bursted into the room and took the case, taking a huge turn for the exit. When the two exited the blu base, Heavy and Medic were waiting for them. Medic Übercharged the three men as they ran to their own base. They reached their destination and Scout put the case on the desk. 

"WE DID IT!" He exclaimed.

The four men whooped and cheered of their success as the others entered and joined in.

"You all deserve pats on the back." Engineer said.

"Especially Scout! He ran in like there was no tomorrow!" Soldier exclaimed. 

"Good job, lad!" Demo cheered. Everyone high fived each other and hugged, soon entering a group hug. For the first time in a while Scout was smiling, and meant it. Flare would've been so proud. 

Soon enough, that smile went away, and Scout let go. He went to the desk and looked at the briefcase. He knew someone wasn't there. He knew someone didn't help.

"Son, what're you up to?" Engie asked.

"He's not here." Scout mumbled. They all looked at each other confused. 

"He's not here." Scout said again, louder, and clearer.

Before anyone could get a word out, he said it even louder.

"Spy. Spy is not here. He doesn't care. If he cared he wouldn't have abandoned us in the fucking dirt!" Scout slammed his fist on the table.

"Scout, Spy wouldn't just leave us like that. He knows better." Sniper added.

"Don't say stuff like that..." Engineer replied.

"I wouldn't if he didn't leave without a freaking reason! He walked out like the pussy he is!" 

"Calm down! Vhat has gotten into you?!" Medic asked. Scout yelled in stress and looked at the doctor straight in the eyes, tears almost pouring out.

"EVERYTHING IS HORRIBLE, ALRIGHT?! THE LAST FEW DAYS HAVE BEEN HURTING ME! I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE! I'M SORRY!" 

Everyone went silent. The only thing they could hear was Scout's heavy breathing and sniffling. He stormed out of the room, starting to cry. Everyone frowned.

"Should any of us talk to him?" Sniper asked.

"He needs to be alone right now.. Be should let him be for a while." Medic replied. Soon enough everyone spread apart to go to their own thing, but Pyro stood still. He has not been this scared before. He didn't like when people fought and argued. He soon had other plans.

Scout sat in the darkest corner of his room crying his eyes out. The sound of squeaking caught his attention. He looked up to see Ballonicorn peeking through the door. He tilted his head in confusion and stood up. 

He wiped his face and sniffled once more before a hand pulled away the toy. He walked out of the room to try to find it, only to be pulled into a hug. Pyro squeezed him tight. 

"Friend." Pyro muffled. Scout smiled. 

"Yes. Yes you're my friend, Pyro. Thank you. You can let go now." He said, trying not to laugh.

"No." Pyro replied. "A little more." 

It was usually hard to hear him speak behind that mask, but surprisingly he spoke clearly enough for Scout to understand him this time. 

After Pyro let go, he skipped down the hallway giggling. He helped out a friend who needed it most. Scout let out a chuckle before heading back inside his room. Before he could close the door, he felt someone tug him out again, pulling him into a big group hug from the others. 

"Guys? What're you doing?" He asked.

"You need this. Don't speak. Just embrace hug." Heavy replied, smiling. Scout almost cried again.

"We love ya, mate." Sniper added in.

Scout was definitely about to cry now.

"I'm sorry about earlier..." He let out, before tears filled his eyes again.

"Don't be sorry," Engineer replied, "We just want you to get better."

"Yes, laddie. We all are going through it as much as you are. Don't be sorry. Just embrace this hug, alright?" Demo said. This made Scout chuckle, which made everyone else let out a laugh. 

Nobody knew how long they hugged, because the minute they let go, Scout was asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A week and a half went by, and things weren't looking so good for anybody. 

Spy felt his heart break more and more when he had to tell Flare's father, Richard, about what happened to her when he came home from work. The whole house was full of nothing but cries and sniffling that night. 

During his stay, he slept on the couch, and woke up either by himself, Grace, or Sparky licking him to death. 

On the eighth day of his visit, the house gets a phone call. Grace answers.

"Hello? Yes this is Grace... Mhm... Mhm.. We already know sir, a close friend told us a few days ago. Yeah. But how long will she be... Mhm... Alright thank you. Bye." Grace hung up the phone and collapsed on a chair by the kitchen table, one hand over her face.

"Who was that?" Richard asked.

"The hospital that's taking care of Flare, finally telling us she's in a coma. She's been in a coma for almost two weeks and they finally tell us?!"

"Well you know how hospitals are-"

"They can't delay like that! Hell, Philipé told us way before! And he took his car to come up here!" Grace was now upset. Richard went over and hugged her tight.

"Honey it's alright. It's better that we knew before they called. Thanks to Philipé. It shows he really cares..."

Grace held on to Richard tight before saying anything else.

"Her being in this war really freaked me out as is, but her getting into an accident like this was the last thing I'd imagine for our little girl..."

"I know.. I know..."

A few minutes later, Spy came in to see the two comforting each other.

"Good morning, what did I miss?" Spy asked, raising a brow.

"The hospital finally called.." Richard started.

"After two weeks of Flare being in a coma, they tell us now..."

"Ugh... Imbeciles." 

Spy was still in his robe, and hair a mess. He walked to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup with extra cream and sat at the table.

"New Mexico is a very odd state it seems," Richard said. Spy rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, I know. I've been working there." Spy chuckled. Sparky walked over to Spy and rested his head on his knee, looking up at the man with big eyes.

"Sparky, do you need to go out, boy?" Grace asked to the dog. Sparky jumped up and wagged his tail as the gentle woman opened the door for him. Sparky bolted outside and went to go to the bathroom.

"How old is uh.. Sparky?" Spy asked.

"He's almost two years old, didn't get him long ago. Flare saw him when he was just a puppy. Then she went with you to the battlefield. Crazy, huh?" Grace chuckled. Spy let out a little chuckle as well along with a small smile. 

It was nice seeing Flare's parents again after all that's happened. He felt good supporting them in any way, shape, or form. He's known the family for almost twenty five years, a couple years before Flare was even born. 

He thanked them everyday for letting him stay, and they knew they didn't mind him staying. He was family to them, and they were family to him. 

Spy always helped around the house; doing laundry, washing dishes, and even cooking.

They really appreciated the things he's done, and always reward him with something at the end of the day. 

On the eleventh day of his stay, he started to feel ill and stayed on the couch all day, coughing and sneezing. 

Grace took his temperature and it was a low grade fever. 99.7. Not bad but still warm enough to be sick.

"Are you able to eat soup or something, Philipé? I can make you some. It'll probably help." Grace asked.

"Non, I'm fine. Thank you Grace." Spy smiled at the woman as he turned over to try to sleep. She smiled back and headed to the kitchen. 

Sparky always checked on the French man once in a while by sniffing him subtly and watching him for about five minutes before leaving again. Grace and Richard checked in as well, asking if he wanted anything

Spy eventually fell asleep and when he woke up, everything was dark. He sat up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He looked at the clock.

12:26 AM. 

He slept for the rest of the day, and woke up when everyone headed to bed. He drank the water and headed to the bathroom to go shower. Maybe a nice quick steamy shower would help him feel better.

Spy undressed and hopped into the shower. He turned on the faucet to a very warm temperature and the water spewed out, being cold at first then quickly warmed up. He stood underneath the water and felt his hair getting wet and started to go down his forehead. 

It started to get steamy in the bathroom, the mirror fogging up and the atmosphere getting misty. Deep thoughts then plagued the man's mind. 

Was the team alright? Was Flare alright? Can he ever go back? Is Flare going to die? How's Scout? Did he hurt himself? Or worse? This made him feel even more sick than before, but sick with fear.

He got out of the shower and changed into new pajamas that Grace offered him before going back to the couch while deep thoughts still invade his mind. 

He rested his head on the pillow and tried to close his eyes, but it was difficult with him thinking of too many things. His head was starting to throb and ache.

"Merde." He groaned. He sat up and tried to recollect himself before laying back on. He looked at the clock again.

1:56 AM.

Great. The French man kept trying to go back to sleep, but no luck. His hands got shaky and he started breathing faster and heavier. Was he having a panic attack? 

"Non non non," he whispered under his breath. Suddenly, memories of the hospital came in. He can only see Flare's limp, sleeping body now, but very blurry. 

It was flashing back and forth. Spy was gripping his head and rocked back and forth on the couch, feeling tears build up in his eyes. 

Now all he can see is Scout, crying and holding Flare's hand, knowing she wouldn't hold back. This was horrifying. It felt so real. It became too much for him. 

He tried to scream for help, but not a sound could exit his mouth. His body collapsed and he felt his head thud on the pillow. The visions went away, but it horrified him. 

He looked up at the ceiling, feeling that a breakdown was coming. He panted and was shaking. He felt parts of his body twitch and tense up. His eyes were now too watery to see. He laid on his side and closed his eyes, and sobbed. What just happened?

He never thought he'd cry himself to sleep that night, or ever.

\-------

The only sounds you could hear from the room was all of the machines that were connected to Flare. The door opened and Scout walked in with flowers and a card. He sat down next to her and looked at her, noticing her hair was slowly coming back. It was odd seeing her with no hair for so long. 

"Hey Flare," Scout said, smiling, "It's me, Scout. You're knight in shining armor," he chuckled. He knew he wasn't going to get a response, but he talked anyways.

"It's odd without ya being there with the team, but we're pulling through. To be honest, you're the only thing keeping me alive right now... Even if you can't wake up, I still love you, very very much." 

Scout sniffles and puts the flowers and the card on the counter on the side of her bed. He sat back down and held her hand, getting tears running down his cheeks and falling either on the floor or on his hand.

Every day Scout would come to the hospital and talk to her, always telling her about his day, always humming and singing her favorite songs to her, hoping she'd hear it. The others visited her when they could as well. Medic and Heavy even brought a gift they made for her; a teddy bear, with her name on it.

But, as the days went by as well, Scout's depression got worse and worse; He barely left his room, on missions he was very slow and less energetic, he started eating less, and sleeping more. He never even cracks a smile or even be his goofy upbeat self anymore. When someone made a joke, he let out one "hah" and that's all. This had the others horrified and concerned. Medic always checks in on him to see if he is doing ok. He always gets the same responses.

"I'm fine."

"Go away."

"I don't need help right now."

"Leave me alone."

"Go to hell."

It was getting to the point where everyone had to force Scout out of his room to do things to help because he wouldn't do it if they asked him nicely.

Negativity spread throughout the entire RED base. The Administrator even said for all of the mercs to take a break for a while. Even the BLU team. This might be what they needed.

During the break, the RED team had time to bond with each other and always had company. 

One day, a new movie was playing and Engineer had the idea of going with the others and maybe head to dinner afterwards.

That night, the mercs were driving to the theatre to see "Ghostbusters", and of course, Scout went with Sniper in his van along with Demo and Pyro. Sniper and the others told jokes and they laughed and had a good time. Scout didn't laugh once, all he did was sulk in his seat, hat over his face, and sighing. Maybe the movie would make him feel a little better.

At the movies, everyone grabbed the snacks they wanted, bought a giant popcorn bowl for the eight to enjoy, got soda, and headed to the theatre. Scout bought a large soda with his own small popcorn and a bunch of snacks. He must've been hungry.

Medic looked at Scout for a minute, almost observing him. When they all sat down, Scout sat in the middle. Scout always sits in the middle of everybody so he doesn't have to keep looking in the same direction and hurt his neck, usually because he gets too excited and talks during the movie. He sat in between Sniper and Pyro, as Medic and Heavy sat a row up, and Demo, Engineer, and Soldier sat a row down, with Engie being in the middle.

The theatre was air conditioned, which felt good on everybody. New Mexico can get hot and muggy, the highest being almost at 100° F on a summer day. 

The movie wasn't supposed to start for another ten minutes, but the mercs made sure they got there early to get good seats and get comfortable. 

Scout ate some candy and looked around at everybody, seeing them having a conversation and having fun and enjoying each other's company. 

This made him feel guilty. He knows they want him to be happy, but right now he can't. He tries but he can't. Maybe this movie would be good for him, get a good laugh and just enjoy it while it lasted. 

The lights went dim, and the trailers started. Scout loved trailers; he always picked out which ones he'd love and which ones he'd think would suck. 

An action movie trailer was first, and this caught his attention. The violence and explosions made his eyes glued to the screen. When the main character blew up a car, Scout let out a gasp.

"Holy crap did you see that?!" Scout exclaimed, legs swinging back and forth in excitement, and hands digging into the popcorn. 

This made everyone look at him, and they all agreed with him, smiling. This is the first time they saw him with any emotion in weeks. 

Pyro was clapping and squealing in excitement from the fire that was on the giant screen. It's a mystery on why he likes fire so much, but nobody knows what he's really seeing either.

A romantic movie trailer was next. Scout made gagging noises the whole time, and asked who'd go see that. He hated romantic movies. They had too many clichés; boy meets girl, girl meets boy, start dating, blah blah blah. 

Most of the men frowned from the trailer, nobody could tell if Pyro was too. It was the 80's, almost the 90's, and all the romance movies had no gay or lesbian relationships. Most of the men on the team weren't straight, some were full on gay and some liked both, but only Demo and Scout were hetero. Pyro could be straight, but nobody knows about him at all, not with that mask he always wears. Nobody knows about Spy either. With all the women he has been together with, it's hard to determine. 

Sniper doesn't show any affection either. He dated one girl in his life, and hasn't been in a relationship since. Demi was her name, and he hissed like a vampire exposed to sunlight when old friends of his mentions her. The way she broke up with him hurt him badly, he doesn't even want to think of being with a girl like her again. 

Some of the men were together and in a relationship. Heavy and Medic were, as well as Soldier and Engineer. Nobody knows how Engineer could put up with Soldier's behavior and actions. Love acts in strange ways. 

When the trailer ended, nobody was interested in seeing the movie. It almost made Scout vomit from the acting and the plot that's in every movie like this.

"I'm not seeing this garbage." Sniper grumbled.

"Thank you for saying it!" Scout yelled. A couple people shushed them. Engineer and Soldier chuckled hearing the conversations between Scout and the others about the trailers. Demo was sober, so nobody needed to check if he was sleeping or doing stupid stuff drunk. He kept his eye on the screen. He's so glad the movie wasn't 3D, he would've been pissed.

The third and last trailer was a horror movie. Everyone looked at the screen in silence, waiting to see all the scary parts. 

Engineer hated horror movies. He gets scared easily. Not at war, but at horror themed anything. He doesn't even go to Halloween parties, he hates everything involved in that genre. He did not mind ghosts, however. He thought they were poor souls roaming the earth who can't move on. 

Medic on the other hand, was a horror movie fanatic. He loved all the gore, and screams. The killers and the weapons they used really caught his attention the most. It feels like heaven knowing these kinds of movies existed. He was holding onto Heavy as the trailer went by, very excited about it. Heavy chuckled, knowing when the movie comes out he's gonna be dragged into it. He didn't care though, he was so used to it by now.

Engineer covered his eyes and held on to Soldier, asking him over and over if the trailer is over. The others jumped and squealed when the killer popped onto the screen with his machete. Medic giggled in excitement. 

Finally, the movie was starting. Everyone payed attention to the screen and ate their snacks. 

Halfway through the movie, Scout had to go to the bathroom. He bumped his way to the stairs to walk down. 

When he entered the bathroom, he didn't go, but he looked in the mirror for a little bit. He looked better; his color was coming back, he had no bags under his eyes, and he could actually smile. For the first time in forever he felt happy, all because of hanging out with the guys. It shows they really care for him and even each other. He fixed himself up before going to the bathroom for real. 

While he was walking out, he saw three girls checking him out and giggling. Scout walked faster to get away, but the girls were following him. 

"Hey, hottie!" One girl yelled. 

"What's your phone number?!" Another one asked.

"You're really cute!"

This was getting Scout angry. They followed him to the door to where his movie was showing, and went in with him. They were seeing the same movie. 

He sat in his seat, looking angry and annoyed. 

"What's wrong?" Sniper asked. Scout looked behind him to see the girls a few rows up waving at him. He flipped them off and looked back at the screen.

"Stupid whores won't leave me alone..."

Sniper then looked behind at the girls, who now had shocked and disgusted looks in their faces. Sniper gave them the dirtiest look and turned back around. 

After a few minutes, Scout finally calmed down and enjoyed the movie once more. The girls, however, were now really angry at Scout and Sniper, and kept whispering to each other mean things about the two. What they didn't know is that Heavy could hear them. He turned around and looked at the girls.

"You harassed tiny man. Now you try to make yourselves victims. Talk more crap and I ruin those faces of yours." The girls stopped completely after Heavy's threat. Sad part is, he would actually do that. He's a gentle giant unless you get on his bad side.

"Don't listen to zhem, Misha." Medic whispered as he pecked him on the cheek. Heavy smiled and they went back to the movie.

After the film was over, everyone walked out telling each other their favorite parts. Most of them loved the ending while some loved other scenes. 

On the way out the guys were laughing and having a good time heading to their cars. Demo jumped on Soldier's back and they had a piggyback ride until they reached Sniper's van for Demo to get in, Heavy and Medic held hands and talked about the movie to each other, Pyro was looking around and examining cars, and Engineer and Sniper were laughing together. 

Scout, on the other hand, smiled and looked at everyone having fun. He's glad he had fun too, it's been a while since he's actually had fun. He climbed into Sniper's van and waited for the others. The other three jumped in, laughing and riled up, messing with each other. Scout smiled wide, almost all of his teeth showing, and laughed with them. 

The ride home was going to be fun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is focused on Sniper/Spy! The story needs to focus on other things for a bit, while still going with the main plot!

  
A couple days went by, and it seemed Spy was feeling worse. His fever was going up, and he could barely sleep. Anxiety attacks and breakdowns almost occurred every night. It's now been two weeks since he's been visiting, and the couch was starting to get uncomfortable for him to sleep on. Grace suggested he slept in Flare's bed.   
  
"No, I couldn't, but thank you." Spy said, coughing.   
  
"But Philipé, the couch isn't doing you any good. A nice bed would do you better." Grace offered again. The French man looked down and sighed. Sleeping in Flare's room would seem wrong to him, it would remind him too much of Flare and make him upset at night. After a few seconds thinking about it, he looked back up and nodded.   
  
"Alright, I'll do it. I'll sleep in her room. Ok?"   
  
This made Grace smile.    
  
"Thank you, Philipé." Grace said.   
  
"You're very welcome."   
  
The same day, Spy couldn't stop thinking of the mercs he left behind to come here. How was everyone? Did anyone miss him?    
  
He kept shaking his head a little to snap him out of it, but it came right back.    
  
Grace had to go somewhere with her friends and won't be back for a while, so it would just be Spy and Sparky. Richard was at work and wouldn't get home until 7:30 PM.   
  
Spy now had the time to wander around the house and think to himself without any distractions. He walked slowly because he still was not feeling well. His knees were weary and weak, and he was a bit shaky. Going up and down the stairs was stressful for him.    
  
As he went to get a glass of water from the kitchen, the thoughts came back. This time, only one mercenary popped into his mind.    
  
Sniper.   
  
He kept seeing Sniper's face from that day. The day he walked out of the hospital. Sniper looked so sad. Spy slapped himself to get it together, but Sniper was still there, staring at him. He had such blue eyes, gorgeous eyes in fact. He wish he can see those eyes up close and personal.   
  
"ARGH!" Spy groaned as he closed his eyes and shook his head around.    
  
He felt his cheeks, and they were warm. Too warm. He walked to the bathroom and looked at his face. He was as red as a cherry.    
  
"Don't think of him, don't think of him, don't think of him." He muttered to himself. He turned on the sink and splashed his face with cold water.   
  
"What's wrong with me?!" Spy yelled.    
  
He finally got his mind cleared after ten minutes and went to look around more.    
  
Upstairs, he saw one door that led to one room.    
  
Flare's bedroom.    
  
He opened the door, and shivered from the cold air that escaped the room into the hallway. He walked inside after he turned on the lights and looked at all the scenery. There was a dresser with a lamp, a closet, some collectibles, and a nice red queen sized bed. The room was pretty small, but Spy liked the way it was organized. The man yawned and looked at the bed. He still felt it to be wrong to sleep in her bed, but he needed to rest.   
  
He turned off the lights and hopped onto her bed, covering himself in blankets, trying to nap for a little while. It was so freezing, but the blankets kept him warm enough.    
  
Spy slowly closed his eyes and dozed off, but a vision made him bolt awake. He saw Sniper staring at him, welcoming him back to the team. The Aussie leaned in for a kiss. When his lips touched Spy's, that's when Spy woke up.   
  
"Merde." Spy groaned. What was going on?    
  
He turned around and tried to get comfortable again before dozing off once more, only to have the same visions again, but longer, and more realistic. Spy sat up so quickly and rubbed his head, panting.    
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?!"   
  
Spy laid back down and covered his face under the blankets. He repeated to himself to stop thinking about this at all costs.    
  
Finally, he fell asleep with no troubles. When he opened his eyes, it was dark outside, and he could smell food downstairs. He sat up and stretched before getting up and making Flare's bed and going to the bathroom to straighten himself out.    
  
When he looked at the full body mirror behind the bathroom door, he noticed something; he's gotten a bit thinner, maybe from not eating because of being sick and bedridden. His skin was also pale, and beard getting scruffy. He took out a razor and cream and shaved, leaving a little 5 o'clock shadow on his face.    
  
Spy headed downstairs and saw there was dinner ready for him. Grace was washes the dishes, as Richard was watching the news. Grace looked up and saw Spy standing by the door.    
  
"Sleep well in her bed, Philipé??" She asked before going back to the dishes. Spy chuckles and rubs his eyes.   
  
"You can say that," he said, "it was comfier than I expected."   
  
"See? Told you, a bed is much better than a couch," Grace said, grinning and looking at the shine of the plates, "Oh! I almost forgot! Your dinner is on the table waitin for you! You haven't eaten in a few days, you must need food by now."    
  
Spy looked at the meal on the table; a steak with a side of mashed potatoes and peas and a glass of water. He licked his lips and sat down, devouring the food. Grace told him to take his time eating so he wouldn't get sick, but he ate fast anyways.    
  
After he was done eating, Spy put his dishes in the sink and washed them so Grace wouldn't go through all the trouble again. Like always, Grace thanked him for the work he does to help around the house.    
  
Sparky walked into the kitchen and sniffed Spy's legs and looked up to see Spy's face. The French man smirked and pet the dog's head before getting on the floor to fool around with the German Shepard.    
Spy wasn't a dog person, nor a cat person, but he really liked the connection he had with Sparky, like Sparky was the dog he never had.    
  
Spy went to the living room and sat on the couch across from Richard, and watched the news with him.   
  
"How ya doing, Philipé?" Richard asked.   
  
"A little better, thank you for asking." Spy replied.   
  
"You missed it," Richard started, "There's a lot of news going around tonight, one in Tuefort, where you work. That's where you work, right?"    
  
"Yeah, yeah..." This had Spy concerned, "What happened there?"   
  
"Nothing much, really, just crimes; one for murder and the other for robbery. Makes me wonder why you guys are battling there in the first place if the town is full of problems on its own." Richard chuckled.    
  
"Tell me about it, the town is full of lead poisoned idiots. Thank god Ms. Pauling gives us bottled water."   
  
"Ms. Pauling?"   
  
"She's the CEO of Mann Co., really close to all of us. Scout used to have a crush on her before Flare showed up." Spy smirked.   
  
"Mann Co... Sounds interesting."    
  
"It's something, alright."    
  
"Do ya get along with everybody there?" Richard asked.   
  
"Most of the time."   
  
"Anyone bothering ya?"   
  
"Not really, just when someone screws up is when I get irritated. Soldier, one of the men I work with, on the other hand, is as dumb as rocks. He always shoves his pride for this country in our faces. It's obnoxious."   
  
"One of those people, huh?"    
  
"Yeah, worse thing is he calls himself Soldier and he's never been in the war himself. He just acts like it."   
  
Richard shakes his head.   
  
"Frauds are the worst people to work with," Richard said, "I work at a construction sight, and one guy there claims he's done everything; go across the Grand Canyon, get on top of Mt. Everest, was stranded on an island, yada yada yada. Of course, nobody believes him, even my boss. The man can't even afford his own house, he still lives with his damn parents."   
  
"Well, how old is he?" Spy asked.   
  
"Around his forties," Richard laughed, "Like I said, he is nothing but a liar."   
  
"Ugh," Spy groaned.   
  
The two men went back to watching the news, going quiet. A few minutes later, Richard looked at Spy and asked a question.   
  
"You have a lady yet? I don't remember." Richard bursted out laughing, "I mean who wouldn't wanna go out with you, you're fucking rich!"    
  
Spy's face went red.   
  
"I don't go for gold diggers.." Spy cleared his throat, "but no, I don't have a lady."   
  
"Damn, I thought ya did!"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Anyone interesting to you?"    
  
Spy froze for a moment. He didn't know, but at the same time he did.   
  
"No," Spy lied, "Maybe, I don't know."   
  
"Oh really? She likes you back?"   
  
"Hopefully," he lied again. It wasn't a female this time. He only dated two men in his life, he doesn't want to be known that he's probably interested in dating a third.    
  
"I wish ya luck!" Richard cheered before going back to the screen.   
  
The French man now had Sniper back on his mind. Great, all thanks to a close friend, too. Asking one simple question. This made his stomach turn and flip upside down. He felt like he was going to vomit.    
  
The rest of the night, Richard and Spy talked on and off, getting to catch up and have fun together, as Grace joined in a little bit later. The three of them had fun with each other's company for hours. It was now getting late and everyone headed to bed. Spy went back upstairs to Flare's room and lay in her bed, looking at the ceiling. He dreamt that night, of him and Sniper. It felt real, too real.    
  
He woke up the next morning not in shock, but with a smile on his face.    
  
\-----------   
  
It's been almost one and a half months since Flare has been in her coma, and she has been recovering a lot; She makes soft moaning sounds when she dreams, and now can wiggle her nose. Her hair has now almost grown back fully, but it was really short. Her fingers and toes twitched when she had a nightmare. Even her stitches, bruises and other marks were almost unnoticeable. One time she even talked for a brief moment. Only one word, however.   
  
"Scout."   
  
That's the only word that had exited her mouth. Scout was there to hear it as well, it made him very happy. It gave him hope that she would wake up.   
  
Soon enough, doctors estimated she'd be awake in a few weeks if she keeps progressing. This made everyone happy. Especially Scout. It was music to his ears.    
  
Scout was feeling better than ever. Getting out and having fun was keeping him away from bad thoughts and conflicts. Ever since hearing about Flare's progress, he's been doing great. Since the Administrator gave everyone a break, all the men were able to visit her daily. Some days the room was quiet, other days the room was filled with noises. Sure, seeing Flare still in this state was upsetting, but the men made the most of it by having each other's backs.    
  
Spy was still gone without a trace, and nobody knew where he went. It was a mystery to all of them. Not only did it impact the team, but it impacted Sniper the most. Sniper really missed Spy, almost missing him too much, but he never showed his feelings about it, he still seemed normal around the men.   
  
What nobody knew is that Sniper really liked Spy. Whenever Spy looked at him, he got flustered and red around him. It made Spy suspicious, but he always tended to ignore it and continue on with his day. When Spy complemented him, Sniper could remember it for days. Even when Spy gave him a simple smile, Sniper was in love.    
  
Being the way he is, nobody even knows what he's thinking, or what he's even feeling. Sniper usually would sleep most of the day or avoid almost everyone, but since they were on a break, he's gotten to know the others a lot more, and interact with them. One bad issue about the break for him, however. Spy wasn't there.    
  
He would've taken this time to ask Spy out for dinner somewhere or go to the movies. He could've gotten to know Spy more for who he is personally and not just what he does for work.    
  
Everyday Sniper would look outside to check to see if Spy's car was there, or went to his room and look at all the stuff the man had. But, it made him feel empty. It made him feel like a piece of him went missing. He felt alone.    
  
This is how Scout felt with Flare. Alone. Without someone you truly love by your side. Just gone. Only downside is, Scout can go see Flare when he can, while Sniper didn't get to see Spy at all, let alone know where he was.   
  
The phone rings one day, and Heavy answers, putting it on speaker. It's Ms. Pauling.   
  
"We found out where Spy's located at!" She yelled.   
  
"Is he hurt? Or dead?" Heavy asked.   
  
"No! He's safe and sound in Springfield, Massachusetts!"    
  
This caught Scout's attention.   
  
"That's where Flare's parents are..." Scout said, looking surprised, "Did he go see them?'   
  
"No clue, all we know is he's in Springfield, on 199 Cooper Street. In a neighborhood.   
  
"Can you find out who lives there?!" Scout asked. The room went silent as they heard a keyboard clacking in the background on the other line.   
  
"Let's see... It says the house is owned by Grace and Richard Baker-"   
  
"THAT'S FLARE'S PARENTS!" Scout screamed. Everyone looked at him.   
  
"I can't believe it, he left us to go see them?!" Scout looked down, "He really cares, doesn't he?"   
  
Everyone looked at each other.   
  
"Look," Ms. Pauling started, "I'll give the house a call as soon as possible, and ask Spy all the details. Alright?"   
  
Everyone agreed as Ms. Pauling hung up.    
  
"Let's go get him!" Yelled Soldier.   
  
"Hold on now y'all, let's not track him down." Engineer cut in, "Ms. Pauling will take care of it."   
  
"Aye, let her handle it will ye?" Demo asked.   
  
"But Spy is one of our men! He needs to come back and I'll make him come back!"   
  
"Look, Soldier, ya don't need to, Ms. Pauling is on it. Alright?" Scout stated. The man groaned in disappointment and crossed his arms, pouting.   
  
"Fine," he grumbled, "Then what are we going to do?"   
  
"Vell," Medic began, "Zhere really iz nozhing ve can do right now. Ve can't just leave to find him."   
  
"True, true..." Scout sighed.   
  
Sniper was suddenly full of life. He _knew_ where Spy was. He _knew_ he was safe. He knew there's still a chance **he'd come back**. He smiled to himself, deep in thought, before coming back to reality and going back to his room.    
  
He searched frantically for a pen and a notebook for paper, hoping he can write a letter to Spy. After a few minutes, he finally got what he needed and laid on his stomach on his bed while opening up the notebook. _   
  
_ "Dear Spook, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ms. Pauling finally told us where you are! I'm so glad you're alright! The others are doing great. Scout is feeling a lot better. How is it in Springfield? Different? I'd love to hear about it. I wish you can come home soon, it's weird here without you. I feel alone. Look, I'm not writing this for no reason. I wish I can tell you how I feel face to face, but, I'll have to wait. We all miss you, mate. I miss you. A lot. Take care alright? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sincerely, Mundy." _ ___   
  
Sniper analyzed the letter before finding an envelope, and writing the information he needed on it. He placed the letter inside and rushed out to bring it to the post office.    
  
That night, he slept peacefully, knowing the person he cares about the most is alright.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS DOES HAVE SUICIDE MENTIONS IN THIS! PLEASE BE CAREFUL READING!

"Philipé! Philipé!"  
  
All Spy heard was knocking and Grace's yelling as he opened his eyes and sat up, stretching and yawning.  
  
"What is it?" He asked. Grace opened the door with an envelope, showing it to Spy.  
  
"A letter! I don't know who it's from, but it's definitely for you!"  
  
"A letter? How did they know I was here...?"  
  
Spy took the envelope and opened it carefully, sliding the letter out and opening it up to read.   
  
"I'll make you breakfast. It'll be ready shortly, in the meantime you can read that!"   
  
"Yes yes," Spy said before looking down at the paper, "Thank you, Grace."   
  
Grace nodded and closed the door, leaving Spy with the letter to read. It was from Sniper.  
  
As he read, his emotions went all over the place. He went from happy, to sad, to happy again, to sad again, then finally being conflicted with too many feelings. He read it over and over again as Grace called him from downstairs to inform him breakfast is ready.   
  
"In a minute!" He yelled as he placed the letter neatly on the dresser, put pants on, and rushed out of the room.   
  
When he went downstairs to the kitchen, Sparky rushed to him jumping up, clinging his front paws on Spy's chest, and licking his face.   
  
"Sparky!" Spy yelled in joy, as the dog kissed him everywhere. He giggled as he tried to get the dog off to get to his food. Eggs and bacon with a side of OJ waited for him at the table. He sat down and began to eat.  
  
"So, who was the letter from?" Grace asked. Spy stopped chewing halfway and swallowed.   
  
"Someone I work with...He found out where I was and decided to write to me." He said, not looking at Grace, but staring at the food. His face was starting to develop a pinkish color, as his cheeks were almost red.   
  
"How nice of them! What did they say?"  
  
"H-he said that he misses me and the others are doing great, and they miss me too. Stuff like that."   
  
"Who wrote it?"  
  
"Mundy, well, the sniper." He replied.  
  
"Where's he from?" She asked.  
  
"New Zealand."   
  
"Oh! Must be warm down there."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Spy said, taking another bite of his breakfast.  
  
When Spy was all done, he went back upstairs and reread the letter over and over once more. He didn't that believe Sniper had written it. He felt like he was hallucinating, but the letter was true. Sniper really did miss him, along with the other team. This brought tears to his eyes. He went downstairs to get paper, a pen and an envelope to write a letter back.  
  
Before he can write anything down, the phone rang from downstairs and Grace asked Spy to come back down a few moments later.  
  
"Philipé, a girl wants to talk to you." Grace handed Spy the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Philipé, huh?" Ms. Pauling chuckled.  
  
"Ms. Pauling?!" Spy gasped, "...And yes, that's my name. What is it? And how'd you find me?!"   
  
Ms. Pauling sighed.  
  
"Well, the Administrator give everyone a break due to the stress and tension in the atmosphere, but she doesn't know-well-nobody knows where you went. We need to know what happened and if you're alright..."  
  
This made Spy frown.  
  
"I'm safe and sound," he said, "I'm with Flare's parents in Springfield. I'm so sorry I left... I wasn't thinking straight and I just.. I just left. Without warning. It was an honest mistake..."   
  
"Spy, it's alright. Everyone was out of it at the time, I understand. Do you know when you'll be returning?"  
  
Spy thought for a moment.  
  
"Give me at least another week, then I'll be heading back. Does that sound alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, it's alright."   
  
"Thank you, Ms. Pauling."   
  
"I'll talk to you soon. Enjoy the rest of the stay." Ms. Pauling said.  
  
"Thank you." Spy said.  
  
And the call ended. Spy hung up the phone and sighed. Later, He explained to Grace he will stay another week before he will go back to work with the others. Grace took it well, as did Richard. Spy would miss them both, even the dog.   
  
That night, when it was quiet in the house, and the crickets were chirping outside, Spy finally took the opportunity to write the letter.  
 __  
Dear Sniper,  
  
I am doing well, so is the family up here. They have a dog! His name is Sparky, and he's a German Shepard. He loves to lick my face whenever he gets the chance. I enjoy it here. It's quiet and chilly in Springfield.   
  
How is Flare? Is she recovering well? I hope so, I've been so worried about her. I really wish she's going to wake up soon. I miss her...  
  
Thank you for writing to me. It means a lot. I'm sorry I snapped at you that day at the hospital. I wish I can take it all back and make it up to you. I'm returning in about a week, probably in a few days when you get this letter. The trip back is almost 2-3 days. Tell the others I'm alright. I'll see you then, bushman.  
  
P.S, I miss you a lot too.  
  
Sincerely, Spy.  
  
As Spy folded the letter up into the envelope, he stared at it for a moment, thinking it over. After a moments hesitation, he kissed the envelope before putting it on the dresser. He turned off the lights and rested in Flare's bed. He stared at the wall blankly, thinking about the men he left, thinking about Ms. Pauling. Thinking about Flare. Thinking about Sniper. Shortly after, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
He dreamed about Sniper again that night, he didn't mind. He wish he could do it in real life.   
  
Soon, he thought, soon.  
  
\-------  
  
It was late, and everyone was getting ready to sleep. Scout however, couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind. Signs of depression were coming back, with a little bit of anxiety. The others tried their hardest to cheer him up, but now it's barely working.  
  
Scout thought about what would happen if Flare woke up; she'd probably be too weak to walk, she's going to be too skinny, she wouldn't be able to do things on her own for a long time.  
  
He's scared she won't remember him at all. What if she has brain damage where she can't remember her life at all, or can't remember how to function. What if she's a vegetable for the rest of her life?  
  
This made him sick to his stomach.  
  
He walked down to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, hoping it'll help his stomach ease a bit. He chugged the whole bottle and still wasn't feeling better. He walked to the bathroom to splash his face with cold water. That didn't help either. Scout groaned in frustration and banged his head on the wall lightly hoping the stress would go away, but it only gave him a throbbing headache.  
  
"No, no, no, no..." He muttered. He walked out of the bathroom and tried to walk to his bedroom to lay down.   
  
Before he knew it he collapsed onto his messy bed and lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do with the pain and anxiety he was going through. His eyes slowly closed and he went into a deep sleep.  
  
Scout woke up a few hours later and stretched. The stress was gone and the headache too, but he felt a bit sad. He ran to the locker room and hopped in the shower hoping his body and mind would relax from the hot water and steamy atmosphere.   
  
As he stood under the shower head, he felt tears filling up his eyes and go down his face. Before anything else, he started sobbing, hard. Hard enough for snot to run down his face as well, causing him to have trouble breathing. The sobbing was now ugly crying. He put his face against the wall and cried more and more as time went by. He doesn't know how long he was in the shower, but long enough for the water to start getting cold. He pulled himself together and turned off the faucet. He grabbed a towel and wiped himself off, wrapping a smaller towel on his head for his hair.  
  
Scout's eyes were now red, and his nose was very stuffy. It almost looked like he was a homeless, sick drug addict. He walked to his room once more to change into comfortable clothing before drying and brushing his hair, combing it to the side. He doesn't know what's wrong with him, he doesn't know why he felt this way.   
  
Scout thought he was finally going to be happy, to finally feel hope, to finally smile, to laugh, to breathe. He started to softly cry once more, trying to keep it quiet so nobody could hear him. He locked the door and grabbed a pillow, hugging it tight.  It was one of Flare's pillows she used to sleep with.   
  
He could smell her beautiful scent on the pillow. It brings him back memories from when she first slept in his bed, the first time they slept together, as a couple. He remembers the first time they made love on that very bed, how they got closer and closer everyday. It became too heavy on him, heavy enough for him to throw the pillow across the room. Scout stared at it with watery eyes, before he soon went back to sobbing.   
  
He couldn't take the pain anymore. He wanted the pain to end. He lay in bed, curled up in a fetal position, sobbing and sobbing, soaking his blankets and pillow. He started repeating Flare's name over and over and over, causing him to hyperventilate.   
  
"I'm sorry," he wheezes, "I'm so so sorry..."   
  
Next thing Scout knew, he woke up in Medic's surgery room, on a gurney, blurry eyed. When his vision cleared up, Medic was checking him out, along with Heavy and Demo near him.  
  
"Finally, he's waking up!" Demo called out.   
  
Scout rubbed his eyes and looked at Medic, who looked very concerned.   
  
"Vhat vere you thinking?!" Medic asked, shaking the boy.  
  
"What?! What did I do?" Scout asked, confused.  
  
"You tried killing yourself is vhat you did!"   
  
Scout froze. He doesn't remember doing anything after he was crying. He must've blacked out.  
  
"I... I did?"  
  
"JA!"  
  
"How.. How did I-"  
  
"You jumped of ta' building, lad! Broke your arm and leg on ta' impact, ya almost fractured yer skull."  
  
"Luckily, I healed you just fine." Medic added.  
  
Scout rubbed his head.   
  
"I don't remember doing that at all.. A-all I remember doing is crying in bed, that's it..."  
  
"Tiny man had mental episode," Heavy said, looking at Medic.  
  
"Ja, it feels like it.."  
  
Scout felt himself choke up.   
  
"I'm so sorry.. I don't know what came over me.."  
  
"It's alright. You're alive, aren't you?" Medic chuckled. Scout couldn't help but chuckle too.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"How're ya feeling right now?" Demo asked.  
  
"I feel alright."  
  
"Better than nuthing, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Scout looked at everyone in the room, sighing. He felt tears coming up once more before breaking down again. Without hesitation, he sat up and grabbed one of them, he didn't care who, and hugged tight, sobbing into their shirt.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he choked, "I'm sorry, I'm very sorry."


End file.
